


First Tattoo Jitters

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lydia is nervous to get her first tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Tattoo Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> For the Livejournal comm [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt: tattoo.

Lydia sat nervously in the chair as Isabelle gently wiped the back of her shoulder down and applied the stencil of a rune. The touch of Isabelle’s fingers was making her shiver slightly and she prayed the artist didn’t take notice. She closed her eyes as Isabelle pulled away and she heard the machine start up.

“Nervous?” Isabelle asked, gently rubbing Lydia’s shoulder in comfort.

“A little bit,” Lydia replied, feeling herself relax under Isabelle’s touch. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready and we’ll begin,” Isabelle said, turning the machine off, keeping one hand on Lydia’s shoulder. 

Lydia took a couple of deep breaths and focused on Isabelle’s touch. After a moment, Lydia reached up and linked her fingers with Isabelle’s and glanced at her over her shoulder. She gave Isabelle a smile. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Isabelle smiled back and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Lydia’s cheek. She pulled away to pick up the machine again and turned it back on. “Just let me know if you need a break, okay?”

Lydia nodded. “Okay.”


End file.
